new_phineas_and_ferbfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentines day part 2(party)
Phineas:now ferb, this is our schedule, 6:00 the party opens, 6:30 we dance to some music, 7:30 we gather to our valentine, 8:00 we watch a movie, then at 9:45 it ends. now everyone, I expect the party position to be in the "on" position. *Crowd cheers. Buford shown in jail scene Buford:I can't believe I've been arrested when it was only in phineas and ferb's back yard. Police men:yeah, but they put a law saying that there can be no rampages like that, and it also doesn't matter by the way. Buford:ugh, this is the worst valentines day ever for me.(starts to cry). *bridgitte gives buford a phone call. Bridgitte:hey buford, i left some chocolates in your room, and also, why are you crying? Buford:I had a rampage in phineas and ferb's back yard/carnival and it scared some guests out of the yard, it was because my valentine wasn't here yet until you showed up. now I got arrested, currently in jail, and this turned out to be the worst valentines day ever!(bawls). Bridgitte:oh, that's terrible, well at least you're not in there for a very long time since it was only phineas and ferb's back yard. so I'm sure you'll get to your valentines day present that I gave to you in your room. Buford:yeah, it's true.(sniffles before he said this) Police men:what did i just say about having your phone while you are in Jail? Buford:uhhh... *police men snatches the phone from buford, throws it on the ground and stomps on it. police man:now you're in for 2 more days, *police man walks off *more tears come out of his eyes. (scene switches back to phineas and ferbś) Phineas:all right people, are you ready for some music? *crowd cheers Phineas:all right now, ferb turn on the music *music from Spongebob house worming is played *now ÿou spin my head right round¨ speed up version is played for 1 minute and 15 seconds. Phineas:all right thats enough dancing to music, time to get to your valentines, ferb play the romantic music. *spongebob cocktail lounge song is played for the valentine couples. Phineas:so isabella, do you still have your sparkly pink lip gloss? Isabella:yes, i do (isabella puts her sparkly lips back on again) Phineas:good, now give me your most romantic kiss ever! (Isabella kisses phineas again romantically) Ferb:best friends in school right? Emily:yeah totally Ferb:good! (ferb kisses emily) Baljeet:so mishti, are you ready for your kiss? Mishti:yes iḿ ready Baljeet:perfect(baljeet kisses mishti). Phineas:okay gang thatś enough smooching now, time for a movie! (crowd runs across the screen to watch the movie) (back at doofś-it was night time since that part) Doof:time for my worst couple to get ruined ever! a mom and dad couple! (de love inator 2 hits a mom and dad couple) Mom:how the heck did we get de loved again? Dad:I don´t know, but other than that i never want to see you again! Mom:I never want to see you again either! (both run off to different rooms in their house) Doof:nothing could stop me from ruining valentines day, EVER! (perry hits doof) Doof:perry how did you escape? (doof takes a look at perryś trap) Doof:you ripped your bottom skin? I cant believe it since i never seen this before. (perry walks over to the de-love inator 2) Doof:NO! dont hit the self destruct but- (perry did hit the self destruct button) Doof:CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Phineas:well gang, hope you had fun tonight on valentines day, right? crowd:yeah! Phineas:good, because now itś time for you all to go home now. *all the other people leave Phineas:ferb, now it´s our bed time. (episode closes) Category:Transcripts